


Catradora oneshots

by Moistsponge19



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One Shot, no swift wind here thankyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistsponge19/pseuds/Moistsponge19
Summary: Dumb Dumb Adora
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Catradora oneshots

"Come on Catra, do you want to be late to your first ball on the _good_ side?" Catra locked eyes with the warrior through the mirror "hmm, I don't know Adora, maybe I do. You do know there's such thing as being fashionably late." Adora rolled her eyes before letting out a groan of annoyance "For the love of God Catra, why are you such a stubborn brat?" Catra finishes buttoning up her shirt before turning to face her annoyed lover "Adora, chill out it was just joke." Adora lets out a hard puff of air while she watches Catra slide her arms into her jacket. she lets her eyes travel over Catra's body, admiring her slender yet muscular frame. Her eyes continue down her body towards her lower half, Adora finds herself stopping her eyes when she reaches Catra's behind. Maybe for a little longer than she intended. "You're drooling Adora" Adora's eyes widen and snap up to meet a pair of yellow and blue one's "Uh-I-Um...ahem" Adora clears her throat, averting her gaze as a blush travels from her cheeks to her neck and ears "aww, is my Adora all flustered because I caught her staring?" Adora's blush turns a deeper shade of red at the question. Without making eye contact, Adora takes Catras hand and drags her out of the bedroom into the hallway. Catra reaches behind herself, closing the door while continuing to being dragged away.

Catra tries, and fails, to resist and pull Adora to a stop _"_ _darn Adora and her bluffness"_ she thinks to herself ."Woah, woah, woah , slow down Adora, we don't even know where the ball is being held the invitation is still in the room." Adora turn her head to face her "It can't be that hard right? I mean Glimmer chose the venue so it's probably with Frosta again" Adora turns her head away. Catra lets herself be dragged down the hallway for a bit longer before deciding she doesn't want to walk anymore, so she speeds herself up to a jogging pace before jumping. Obviously Adora catches her.

* * *

Glimmer turns to Bow "Bow have you seen Catra and Adora anywhere? they where supposed to be here an hour ago" Bow looks at her "I was about to ask you the same thing"

_"Adora the ball is clearly not with Frosta or Perfuma I highly doubt it would be at Mermistas place , especially since they know I hate water." Catra tells Adora who shows no signs of stopping. After waiting a few more moment to see if the dumb warrior would stop she decides to hop down from Adora's arms stopping her in her tracks. "Adora this clearly isn't the right way"_

"Do you think we should look for them?" glimmer stops stuffing her face with Entraptas mini cupcakes to turn to a slightly concerned looking Bow "Nah, A fink vey will be vine" she says with a mouth full of cupcake.

"UHH _ADORA CAN WE PLASE JUST GO BACK "_ _Adora finally stops "Why? just so we can find out they where all with Madame razz anyway?!" Catra glares at her. "Adora...how many times am I going to have to tell you that they are probably at the fright zone, WHY CAN YOU LISTENNN!?" Catra groans again "considering you didn't want to be late, you've been pretty good at doing that!". Adora leans forward and pecks Catra on the lips, Catras mood instantly calming "ok, ok, look I'm sorry we can try the fright zone and if you're right then I'll let you...erm I don't know...I'll let you control what I do as She-Ra for a day" Catra smirks "your gonna regret that" Catra says before leaning up and giving Adora a passionate kiss on the lips. "Come along" she says to a flustered Adora before walking of ._

"okay then, lets go over the plan one more time-" "nope not gonna happen Bow, we have listened to it 5 times now, Scorpia is checking Brightmoon, Perfuma at hers, Me at Madame Razz, and you're going to Frosta's place, we all know." there is silence for a moment before Scorpia breaks it "ok then guys lets get going" she says in her happy enthusiastic voice. 

They all move away from the table and head towards the door. Bow places his hand on the door handle- _BANG-_ "What did I say Adora. I told you it was at the fright zone" Adora looks at her partner with annoyance "yeah yeah whatevr-" Adora walks and trips over a injured bow "WOAH " "OUCH!" Catra stops in her steps and takes in her surroundings. " _well its definitely a ball"_ she thinks to herself, the spots Glimmer, Scorpia, Mermista, and Perfuma straight away. she looks down, and as soon as she sees Adora crushing Bow, she burst out laughing. "BAHAHA OMG!" Glimmer glares at Catra for a moment before moving towards the pair on the floor. Catra does the same, her laughing dying down now. She offers a hand to her fallen lover, who gladly takes it.

Once Bow and Adora where back on their feet Scorpia turns to Catra and Adora "where were you guys? you're like two hours late" Catra chuckles, Adora doing the same "It's a long story" Catra says "yep but one we will reserve for later on, because right now I could do with some of Entraptas mini cupcakes." Adora says before, for the second time that day, grabbing Catra and dragging her towards the food. 

"Do you think we'll get the story out of them anytime soon" Perfuma says the other three "Nope but when we do it can probably be used as good blackmailing material" Glimmer answers "No one is blackmailing each other...not tonight at least. Tonight it's time to PARTY!" Bow shouts. "WOOO lets party!" Scorpia shouts after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing catradora, i dont think i did to bad to be honest. i accept and appreciate all constructive criticism :)


End file.
